


Galawang Breezy sa Mundong Pabebe

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Confessions, Crushes, Filipino Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: In full bloom ang romance ng barkada. Engaged na si Jongin. Ikakasal na si Kyungsoo. Mag-boyfriend na sina Minseok at Jongdae. Pero iba ang istorya ni Baekhyun. Kasi nganga siya. Busy sa work, excuse niya. Then came his best friend to the rescue para masalang si Baekhyun sa isang blind date—with someone na di niya inakalang makaka-date niya in his life. Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Narito Kami 2016](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/). Also, the title doesn’t have much to do with the story. Tunog masaya lang. Also, prompt is this: [Prompt #58](http://i.imgur.com/apd6rMl.jpg)

“Baekhyun, tama na. Lasing ka na.” Tinapik-tapik ni Jongdae ang kaibigan na halos makatulog na sa kalasingan.  
  
“Nope!” Sagot ni Baekhyun, nakataas ang isang kamay para hawiin ang braso ni Jongdae. “Nope, gurl. Don’t. Don’t touch me. Di ko kelangan ng mga  _traydor_.” Sabay kunot ng noo, emphasis sa last word.  
  
Natawa si Minseok na katabi ni Jongdae. “Traydor ka raw.”  
  
Di naman na pinatulan ni Jongdae ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa pa nga rin siya, actually. “Grabe ka naman. Sorry na, di ko naman alam na seseryosohin mo 'yun hanggang ngayon.”  
  
Walang imik si Baekhyun. Nakatitig lang siya kay Jongdae, kumikinang-kinang ang mata. Maya-maya pa, may tumulo nang luha sa pisngi niya.  
  
“Patahanin mo yan,” ani Minseok, pailing-iling. Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Jongdae.  
  


  
High school reunion ng batch ni Baekhyun ngayon. Tinaon na rin nilang gawing Christmas Party para tipid sa handa saka para makasabay na rin yung mga galing abroad. Masaya namang nagsimula ang lahat, hanggang sa dumating ang best friend niyang si Jongdae, may bitbit na lalaki sabay pakilala, “Boyfriend ko. Si Minseok.”  
  
Nope, wala siyang gusto sa best friend niya. Wala rin siyang interest sa boyfriend ng best friend niya (na one year ahead sa kanila nung high school). The issue was, may promise sila ni Jongdae nung first year na dapat sabay silang magkaka-jowa. Hindi pwedeng may mauuna o may mahuhuli. Tinotohanan naman ng dalawa ang promise. Hanggang college, wala silang naging boyfriend o girlfriend. Pero ngayong mga young-going-old professionals na sila, at bihira na rin silang magkasama-sama, nakalimutan na 'to ni Jongdae. Unfortunately, hindi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Okay lang sana kung si Jongdae lang din ang may boyfriend e. Kaso halos lahat ng kabarkada niya, either in a relationship na or engaged na. Si Jongin, ikakasal na sa long-term girlfriend niya. Si Kyungsoo, may dine-date na young CEO ng isang kumpanya. Tapos ayan, si Jongdae na di pala nilubayan ni Minseok.  
  
Ano na? Napagiwanan na siya. Kaya naman nang ilabas na ang alak, idinaan ni Baekhyun sa pag-inom ang sama ng loob sa best friend.  
  
  
  
  
Nag-volunteer na sina Jongdae at Minseok na sa kanila na muna iuwi si Baekhyun. Sakto na may extra kwarto sila sa condo kaya dun na muna nila papatulugin ang kaibigan niya. Saka pampalubag loob na rin ni Jongdae dahil “nang-traydor” siya.  
  
“Tatanda akong single, bes,” bulong ni Baekhyun habang nakasandal sa bintana ng sasakyan ni Minseok. Katabi niya si Jongdae, may hawak na plastik sa isang kamay. Baka sakaling biglang magsuka ang kaibigan, mahirap na. Dagdag gastos lang ang magpalinis ng kotse.  
  
“Di yan, ano ba,” sagot ni Jongdae. Napatingin siya kay Minseok na mag-isang nangingisi habang nagda-drive.  
  
“Tangina mo kasi e,” ani Baekhyun. “Pag ako nagka-boyfriend talaga, kung kayo three times a week nagse-sex, kami araw-araw.”  
  
Napailing nalang si Jongdae habang tumatawa. Lasing na lasing na kaibigan nila.  
  
“Bakit mo ako tinatawanan? Porket wala akong jowa tapos ikaw meron?” hinampas ni Baekhyun ang hita ni Jongdae. “Di na ako madidiligan.”  
  
Di na umimik sina Minseok at Jongdae. Pinabayaan nalang nilang magdadakdak si Baekhyun. Maya-maya pa ay tumigil na rin siya sa pagsasalita. Tulog na. Well, at least magiging tahimik na ang biyahe nila pauwi.  
  
  
  
  
Tanghalian na ng magising si Baekhyun. Masakit ang ulo, gutom, at di pa rin totally nakaka-get over sa “pagtataksil” ng best friend niya. Although somehow nahimasmasan na siya. Slight nalang ang tampo niya.  
  
Alam niyang di niya kama ang hinihigaan niya. Di niya 'to kumot, unan, kwarto. Tumayo siya kahit nakakaramdam pa ng kaunting hilo at bumaba. Nang makita niya si Jongdae at Minseok, nakaupo sa sofa, magka-cuddle pa, alam na niya kung nasaan siya.  
  
“Ang aga-aga, landian agad. Di na nahiya sa bisita,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas ang masakit na ulo.  
  
Napabalikwas ang dalawa at agad na tumayo si Jongdae. “Lagpas alas-dose na oy. Anong maaga ka diyan.”  
  
“May Biogesic ka ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Naglakad si Jongdae pa-dining table at tinanggal ang takip sa mga pagkain. Hotdog, corned beef, fried rice, at isang banig ng Biogesic. “Ayan. Ready na lahat for your consumption.”  
  
Umupo si Baekhyun. In fairness naman, mukhang bumabawi sa kaniya si Jongdae. Umupo sa harap niya ang kaibigan habang pinapanuod siyang lumapang. Not that he cares. Gutom siya masyado para ma-conscious pa kay Jongdae.  
  
“Galit ka pa bes?” Tanong ni Jongdae, pa-cute na nakangiti kay Baekhyun. Tapos na siyang kumain at satisfied siya sa pagkabusog niya.  
  
“Whatever,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Masyadong masarap yung pagkain. Nawala bigla yung inis niya.  
  
“Wag ka na magalit, sige na,” palambing na sabi ni Jongdae. “May ibibigay kami sa’yo.”  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun. Sinitsitan ni Jongdae si Minseok at tumayo naman agad ito. Sandaling nawala siya sa sala, pumasok sa isang kwarto, at nang bumalik, may bitbit nang isang medyo malaking box, nakabalot ng green and silver na wrapper, may ribbon pa. Nakasulat ang pangalan niya sa ibabaw.  
  
“Peace offering?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Hmm, sort of,” ani Minseok. “Although actually naka-ready na siya kahapon kaso nagpakalasing ka bago pa mag-exchage gift.”  
  
Kinuha ni Jongdae ang regalo at inabot kay Baekhyun. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun at di napigilang mangiti. “Fine. Fine. Di na ako galit. Thank you.” Sabay kuha sa regalo. Medyo mabigat ng onti kaya na-curious siya lalo.  
  
“Wait!” Biglang sabi ni Jongdae. “Wag mo buksan dito. Paguwi mo na. Dun na. May surprise kami diyan e.”  
  
Napataas uli ng kilay si Baekhyun. Nakangiti lang ang dalawa sa kaniya. Di naman malisyoso ang mga ngiti nila kaya, okay. Benefit of the doubt. Gusto lang talaga siguro nila siya ma-surprise.  
  
“Okay,” tinabi ni Baekhyun ang regalo sa bakanteng upuan sa kanan. “Wala namang ipis diyan ano.”  
  
“Wala, ano ba,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Saka special yan. Feeling ko matutuwa ka talaga diyan.”  
  
Tumango-tango si Minseok. Maya-maya pa ay biglang nag-ring ang phone niya. Umalis siya sa dining area palabas ng pintuan. Nang maiwan ang dalawa, nagsimula nang mag-interrogate si Baekhyun.  
  
“Punyeta ka, sabi mo sakin dati di mo gusto si Minseok,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Okay na ang tono niya. Wala nang bahid ng inis. Ikinatuwa naman ito ni Jongdae. “Kwento ka nga dali! Binasted mo na yan nung high school diba? Anyare?”  
  
Natawa si Jongdae. “Kwento ko later. Maligo ka muna, amoy alak ka pa rin.”  
  
Sininghot-singhot ni Baekhyun ang sarili. Oo nga, at ang baho na rin niya. “Fine, pagbalik ko ah?”  
  
Maya-maya pa ay nakaligo rin si Baekhyun at nakwento na ni Jongdae (at Minseok dahil tapos na ang phone conversation niya) ang love story nila. Ilang taon din silang di nagkita, from college until Jongdae’s first year sa trabaho. And then somebody set them up on a blind date. It all started there and the rest was history. Halos six months na silang magkasama at going strong pa rin. Si Baekhyun naman, kilig na kilig sabay amin na medyo naiinggit siya.  
  
“Hay, gusto ko rin ng ganyang love story.”  
  
Nagkatinginan si Minseok at Jongdae. “Magkaka-love story ka rin. Sure ako,” ani Jongdae.  
  
Napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun. Sana nga.  
  
  
  
  
Pagkarating na pagkarating ni Baekhyun sa apartment, binuksan niya agad ang regalong binigay ni Jongdae at Minseok. Isang black suit. Ang ganda. Mukhang mamahalin. Tinitigan niya ang tatak. Canali.  _Wow_. Then it dawned on him, ito yung exact coat na gustong-gusto niya the moment na nakita niya ‘to in one of his overseas trips. Di niya matandaan kung nabanggit niya kay Jongdae pero it didn’t really matter now.  
  
Tumayo siya at sinukat ang coat. Perfect fit. Saktong sakto sa built ng katawan niya. Umikot-ikot siya sa harap ng salamain nang mapansin niyang may envelope sa sahig. Nakapirma si Jongdae sa likod nito so most likely cheesy Christmas letter. Since andiyan na, kinuha niya ito at binasa, suot-suot pa rin ang suit.  
  
_Dear Baekhyun,  
  
Merry Christmas bes! Sana nagustuhan mo yung regalo. Nakita namin siya nung nag-bakasyon kami sa Macau ni Minseok tapos naalala ko ito yung nabanggit mong coat nung nagkita tayo two years ago. I think. Not sure though if meron ka na pero sabi mo ayaw mo bilhin kasi mahal. Ayan, you don’t have to buy it na. :)  
  
You can say na sorry gift ko na rin ‘to kasi nagka-boyfriend ako ahead sayo tapos di ko pa agad sinabi. Actually, may purpose din bakit ka namin niregaluhan ng ganyan. Kasi…well, you have to use it din. Super soon.  
  
You have a date this Sunday. December 15, 7:30 PM. [Champagne Room, Manila Hotel](http://manila-hotel.com.ph/champagne-room-2/). Naka-reserve na yan. Pumunta ka ah? Mahal binayad ko diyan. Di ko sasabihin sino ka-date mo kasi blind date ‘to. Don’t worry, hindi naman gago yung sinet-up namin sa’yo. Promise. He’s really an amazing person. Gwapo. Mabait. Saka may abs siya.  
  
Alright. Enjoy the date! Hopefully maging kayo. Tapos double date tayo.  
  
Love you! Merry Christmas ulit.  
  
Jongdae (and Minseok)_  
  
Nanlamig ng onti si Baekhyun. Ito pala yung surprise na sinasabi nila. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa siya o maiinis sa nabasa niya. Sinadya pa talaga ni Jongdae na yung favorite suit ang iregalo para wala nang reklamo si Baekhyun sa blind date.  _Bwiset_.  
  
Agad kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone at tinawagan si Jongdae. Tatlong ring at sinagot agad ‘to ni Jongdae.  
  
“Hello? Baekhyun, bakit—”  
  
“Tangina mo. Ano ‘tong blind date na ‘to?” Di na niya pinatapos si Jongdae pero tinawanan lang siya nito.  
  
“Yehey! Minseok, nakita na niya yung surprise natin!” Sabi ni Jongdae, medyo nilayo pa yung phone para sabihan yung boyfriend. Narinig ni Baekhyun si Minseok na sumigaw ng “Talaga? Ano sabi?”  
  
“Wait, kausap ko pa—so ano, okay ba?”  
  
Napapikit sabay groan si Baekhyun. “Bes, wala akong alam sa pagde-date. Saka bakit formal ‘to? Bakit sa Manila Hotel? Sino yung ka-date ko? Sabihin mo na, dali. Tangina kinabahan ako bigla.”  
  
“Wag kang magalala,” sagot ni Jongdae. “Kaya mong makipag-date. Kahit wala ka pang dilig, natural na malandi ka. Kayang-kaya mo ‘yan.”  
  
Tumumba si Baekhyun sa kamay niya. “Nakakainis ka naman e. Di porket gumana sa inyo yung blind date, gagana na rin sakin.”  
  
“Exciting ‘yan. Promise, your date is a respectable person. Gwapo.”  
  
“At may abs.”  
  
“Oo. May abs. Yung type mo.”  
  
“Di naman ‘to sugar daddy?”  
  
“Gago hindi! Kasing edad natin. Pero you can call him daddy, if you want.”  
  
“Bastos ka. Kapag di ko siya nagustuhan, di na tayo friends,” threaten ni Baekhyun. Although sinabi niya lang ‘yun kasi wala na siyang iba pang masabi. Tumawa lang si Jongdae.  
  
“Nasukat mo na yung coat?”  
  
“Oo.”  
  
“Kumusta?”  
  
“Sakto naman. Thank you.”  
  
Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongdae ang kaba ni Baekhyun habang si Baekhyun naman, feel ang excitement sa tono ng best friend niya.  
  
“Ay bago ko makalimutan,” ani Jongdae. “Kapain mo pala yung bulsa sa loob ng coat. May nilagay kami diyan.”  
  
Agad namang kinapa ni Baekhyun ang bulsa. “Kapag ito blind date schedule nanaman, susunugin ko kayong buhay.”  
  
“Hindi yan! You don’t necessarily have to use that though, just in case you—”  
  
Nanlaki mata ni Baekhyun at naramdaman niyang naginit ang pisngi niya sa biglang pamumula. “Puta, bakit may condom?”  
  
Dalawang square na pakete ang nasa palad ni Baekhyun. Trustex Strawberry at Mint flavors. Malakas na humalakhak si Jongdae. “Baka magamit mo lang after date! O siya, ibababa ko na ‘to. Bye bes! Kaya mo yan! Good luck! Merry Christmas! We love you. Mwah-mwah!”  
  
Bago pa makasingit ng salita si Baekhyun at binaba na agad ni Jongdae ang tawag. Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun. Halos maglupasay siya sa kama niya. Tapos naalala niyang suot niya pa pala ang coat. Baka masira. Maingat niya ‘tong hinubad at nilapag sa tabi.  
  
“Hay, fine,” bulong niya sa sarili. “Go na. May abs naman.”  
  
  
  
  
Dumating ang Sunday. Less than an hour ang drive ni Baekhyun from his place to Roxas Boulevard. Of course suot-suot niya ang coat na regalo ni Jongdae. Sakto na may perfect match siyang slacks at kakabili lang niya ng bagong black leather shoes last month. Mukha na siyang presentable. He’d say ang gwapo niya ngayon. Bihira ‘tong mangyari. At dahil alam niyang mukha siyang irresistible today, just in case, dinala na rin niya yung condoms, nakasaksak sa wallet niya.  
  
Wala na siyang inis sa sudden set-up ng blind date. Naisip nalang niya na concerned lang ang best friend niya. Kasi nga naman, nagka-jowa siya tapos iniwan niya si Baekhyun sa ere. Tama lang naman na gumawa siya ng effort para magka-boyfriend na rin si Baekhyun.  
  
Napabuntong hininga siya, kinakabahan pa rin. Sino kaya ‘tong ka-date niya? At bakit parang high maintenance? Di naman sa hindi kayang magpaka-shala ni Baekhyun, managerial position na rin naman hawak niya sa kumpanya niya, pero fine dining? Sa Manila Hotel? Tapos formal clothes pa ang attire. Wow. Ano, parte ba siya ng mga nasa tuktok ng tatsulok? Tinigilan na niya ang pagiisip pa ng kung anu-ano na magpapadagdag sa anxiety niya. Huminga uli siya ng malalim.  _Malandi ka Baekhyun. Kaya mo ‘to._  
  
Tama lang ang dating niya sa hotel. Nagulat siya na pati parking ng kotse niya ay may naka-reserve na slot. Pinaghandaan talaga ni Jongdae ang date na ‘to. Dumeretso siya sa Champagne Room.  
  
“Reservation under Kim Jongdae?” sabi ni Baekhyun sa reception ng restaurant.  
  
“Oh,” sabi ni ate receptionist. “Can I get your name, sir?”  
  
“Byun Baekhyun,” sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
“I see.” May chineck si ate sa computer. “Follow me, sir.”  
  
“Uhm, may I know who’s the other person I’m supposed to meet here?” Naisip ni Baekhyun na parang pang-tanga yung tanong niya pero curious siya e. Kung alam ng receptionist na si Baekhyun yung darating, dapat alam din nila kung sino yung isa pa.  
  
Ngumiti si ate girl. “I’m sorry, sir. We’re instructed not to tell anything.”  
  
Napa-tango nalang si Baekhyun pero sa loob-loob,  _tangina nito ni Jongdae_. Hanggang ganitong detalye, napaghandaan. Maya-maya pa ay nakarating na rin siya sa table. Maaga siya kasi wala pang naka-upo sa table nila. Dun sila sa may couch, so di niya kaharap yung ka-date niya—katabi niya. Di siya sure kung okay ‘to pero wala naman na siya magagawa. Nag-thank you siya kay ate receptionist.  
  
Masyadong classy yung lugar. Lavish decors, tapos crystal palm trees sa gilid. It's bright. All white, peach, and silver with a tinge of red and green kasi may Christmas decors. May nagpa-piano ng Christmas songs sa other side. May mga kasama silang ibang tao sa other tables pero hindi puno yung restaurant.  
  
Five minutes nalang bago mag-7:30 PM. May mangilan-ilang pumapasok, yung iba naka-formal din yung iba smart casual. Tuwing may lalaking dumarating na naka-coat, napapatingin siya at lumalakas ang kabog sa dibdib niya. Nawawala rin kapag maling akala siya.  
  
7:28 PM. Tumingin siya sa relos. Naisip niya na baka-late yung date niya. Tapos natakot siya. Paano kung ayaw pala ng ka-date niya na makipag-date? Paano kung biglang na-hospital pala siya? Or may iba na siyang dine-date? Paano kung nadisgrasya siya? Shet. Ayan nanaman siya sa pagiisip-isip ng kung anu-ano. Tinignan nalang ni Baekhyun yung nagpa-piano at pinakinggan yung music. Pero bago pa siya makapag-focus, narinig niya si ate receptionist sa tabi niya.  
  
“Here’s your table, sir.”  
  
Napatingin siya sa gilid. May lalaking naka-suit and tie. Dahan-dahang inangat ni Baekhyun ang mata niya. Ang tangkad ni kuya, pota.  
  
“Hi, good evening.”  
  
Familiar yung boses. For a few seconds, tinitigan niya ang mukha ni kuya. Ang gwapo, tama nga si Jongdae. Then napansin niya na he knew those large ears, seemingly almost happy eyes, and adorable pursed lips. Mabilis niyang inalala kung kanino niya nakita ‘tong mga ‘to.  
  
Then it hit him. “ _Oh my god_.”  
  
Na-realize ni other guy na kilala rin niya si Baekhyun dahil napatakip siya ng bibig. Dahan-dahan niyang binaba ang kamay sabay upo sa tabi nito, nakangiti at parang nagpipigil ng tawa.  
  
“Okay, honestly, a tiny part of me expected na ikaw ka-blind date ko,” sabi niya.  
  
Baekhyun smiled, tapos napa-scoff. “Yari talaga sakin ‘tong si Jongdae.”  
  
“Long time no see.”  
  
Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Lalong lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya. “Yeah, long time no see.”  
  
  
  
  
Park Chanyeol, 27 years old. Works for an advertising company. The last time na nagkita sila ni Baekhyun, it was almost ten years ago, a few days before high school graduation ng batch ni Chanyeol. Magkasing-edad sila pero one batch ahead si Chanyeol kaya di rin sila madalas magkita. Pero they were good friends. So anong problema? Bakit kung maka-asta si Baekhyun e parang iwas na iwas siyang makita si Chanyeol? If they were on good terms naman, wala naman masama siguro ‘tong date na ‘to.  
  
But that exactly was the problem. They weren’t exactly on good terms. Well, di naman sila magka-away, pero it’s awkward suddenly seeing each other sa ganitong situation. Kasi nag-confess si Chanyeol ten years ago kay Baekhyun. At binasted ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Never in their lives na inisip nila na ten years later, magkikita sila ulit. On a blind date. Cool. Or probably not.  
  
Pero ano pa ba magagawa nila. Andiyan na sila. Nag-ayos sila. Nagpa-pogi. Gumastos ng gas at ng oras para sa araw na ‘to. They can do the ranting later. Right now, sulitin na nila ‘tong date. Bihira lang din naman si Baekhyun mag-fine dining. Saka… _tangina, ang gwapo pa rin ni Chanyeol_.  
  
Nagsimula ang awkward conversation sa kumustahan. Saan nagta-trabaho, anong trabaho, sino nag-set up sa kanila sa blind date na ‘to. Si Jongdae kay Baekhyun, si Minseok kay Chanyeol. Then naalala ni Baekhyun yung kausap ni Minseok sa phone the last time he was there. He overheard something about “It’s going to be fine” and “Date lang naman ‘to.” Oo nga pala, barkada nga pala sila.  
  
“I suppose you’re not seeing anyone right now, kaya andito ka,” Chanyeol said. They just ordered their meal so another couple of painful minutes para ubusin sa filler conversations.  
  
“Yeah.” Di sure si Baekhyun kung dapat ba niya ikwento ang dahilan bakit napa-oo siya sa blind date na ‘to. He decided na wag na. Ayaw pa niyang mapahiya kay Chanyeol. Lalo na’t sobrang dapper niya ngayon. Di tuloy mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na mapansin yung mas malalim na boses ng ka-date, yung mas sharp na features ng mukha niya, yung mamahaling pabango na amoy na amoy niya, wala siyang magawa kung hindi ma-appreciate dahil  _fuck, never smelt anything this attractive in my life puta_.  
  
“Busy sa work?” tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Most of the time. Walang panahon for dates, I’d say,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “How about you?”  
  
Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun pagkatanong niya. Di niya alam bakit. Siguro kasi he was gonna learn something new about Chanyeol. Something good, probably something slightly disappointing din. Like Chanyeol probably have dated a lot of people within the decade na di sila nagkita.  
  
“Same, actually,” sagot ni Chanyeol. And then biglang nawala yung kaba ni Baekhyun.  
  
Maya-maya pa ay dumating na ang kanilang food. Chanyeol ordered for a bottle of wine, too. “Don’t worry, it isn’t strong. Alam kong madali kang malasing,” ani niya sabay tawa. Naalala ni Baekhyun yung condoms sa wallet niya. Mukhang di niya ‘to magagamit tonight.  
  
The date carried on at unti-unti ring nawala ang pagka-awkward nila sa isa’t isa. Although kahit di nila aminin, minsan naiiisip nila yung “past” kaya may slight inhibitions pa sa interactions. But overall, they were being nice, friendly, and warm to each other. Saka it felt good din seeing each other after a really long time.  
  
Kwentuhan, jokes, and exchange ng calling cards. It lasted for two hours at inaamin ni Baekhyun na nag-enjoy naman siya. Sabay silang lumabas ng restaurant although from there maghihiwalay na sila. Sa parking si Baekhyun at sa lobby naman si Chanyeol. “So...saan uwi mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Ah, Makati. You?”  
  
“BGC. Magkalapit lang pala tayo. Gusto mo sumabay? Hatid na kita.”  
  
Natigilan bigla si Baekhyun. Wow, bilis ng offer. Uma-upgrade agad. Pero sadly, he couldn’t take it. “Ah no, it’s okay. I brought my car with me. Thanks anyway.” Baekhyun made sure na disappointed siyang tumanggi.  
  
“I see,” tumango si Chanyeol. Then he looks at his phone, may nire-replyang text. “Alright, my driver’s waiting na. It’s...uhm, nice seeing you again.”  
  
Baekhyun nodded and smiled. Mukhang maghihiwalay na nga talaga sila rito. “Same here,” He wished na hindi obvious na may iniintay pa siyang ibang sabihin si Chanyeol. Like perhaps if they can see each other again. “It was a fun date. Di ko na aawayin si Jongdae.”  
  
Wala nang ibang sinabi si Chanyeol. Ngumiti lang siya, tumalikod, at naglakad na papuntang pintuan. Oh well. Nakatayo lang si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya, hinihintay na mawala si Chanyeol sa paningin niya.  
  
Pero bigla itong tumigil. “Wait, Baekhyun.”  
  
“Hmm?” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun na medyo pinagsisihan niya ng slight. Sana hindi maisip ni Chanyeol na nagaabang siya.  
  
“You…” Nagaalangan ang boses ni Chanyeol. Napangisi siya ng kaunti, tipong parang pinipigilan niya ang sarili niyang magsalita. Tapos tumitig siya kay Baekhyun, a sincere, honest look.  
  
“You look really good tonight.”  
  
Natulala si Baekhyun for a few seconds at mabilis na nakaramdam ng butterflies sa tiyan. Never niya in-expect na gagana ang pagka-gwapo niya. Damn it. Sana hindi siya nagba-blush ngayon.  
  
“Uhm, thanks? Ikaw rin actually.” Di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili. He had to say it, too, because fuck this. Lalo atang naging gwapo si Chanyeol sa paningin niya.  
  
Saglit na natawa si Chanyeol bago niya inangat ang kamay at nagpaalam uli kay Baekhyun. May itim na kotse nang naka-abang sa may porch. Pumasok si Chanyeol dito. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang bintana at kumaway. Unti-unting umandar ang sasakyan hanggang sa mag-isa nalang si Baekhyun.  
  
That’s it. Date done.  
  
  
  
  
On his way home, habang nagda-drive, muntikang mabangga ni Baekhyun ang kotse niya when he realized something. He gasped, a hand over his mouth, habang pinapabayaang mamula ang mukha. Mag-isa nalang naman din siya. Naalala niya bigla yung paulit-ulit na sinabi ni Jongdae.  _May abs_. May abs ang ka-date niya. Napailing si Baekhyun. Di niya ito nakita to confirm pero never nagsinungaling si Jongdae.  
  
_Shet. Si Chanyeol. May abs. Pota._  
  
  
  
  
Kinaumagahan, habang naga-almusal, tinawagan niya si Jongdae. Mukhang yung tawag pa nga niya ang nakagising dito dahil magaspang pa yung boses nang sumagot siya.  
  
“Hoy lalake,” panimula ni Baekhyun habang binababa ang phone sa mesa. “Kayong dalawa, anong inisip niyo at biglang si Chanyeol ang ka-date ko ha?”  
  
“Wah!” Napasigaw si Jongdae nang ma-realize niya na si Baekhyun ang kausap niya. “Bakit ngayon ka lang tumawag? Nag-abang kami kagabi!”  
  
“Sagutin mo tanong ko.”  
  
“So, how was it? Gwapo diba?” Di mawala ang excitement sa boses ni Jongdae.  
  
Nilagok ni Baekhyun ang kalahati ng baso ng gatas sa tabi niya. “Bes, naka-move on na yung tao bakit niyo kami pinag-date?”  
  
“Sagutin mo tanong ko.” Ginaya ni Jongdae ang tono ng pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Di agad sumagot si Baekhyun pero he couldn’t deny it e. Pag naalala niya yung  _“You look really good tonight”_  di niya mapigilan ang sarili na kiligin. Tangina. “Fine. Oo, gwapo na siya. At kahit di ko nakita, mukhang may abs nga siya. O, ngayon explain niyo na bakit niyo kami sinet-up sa date.”  
  
Narinig niya sa background na bumubungisngis si Minseok. Mukhang naka-loud speaker na ang phone ni Jongdae. “Wala lang. Single ka. Single siya.”  
  
“Tapos?”  
  
“Tapos...feeling namin ni Minseok gusto ka pa rin niya.”  
  
Nabilaukan si Baekhyun sa kinakain niya. Agad niyang inabot yung baso ng gatas at nilagok yung natitirang laman. “Hoy Minseok. Kung ano man inisip mo, don’t me. Hay nako, don’t me talaga. And for your information, you two, it was a friendly date. Walang nagawa ‘yung condoms na binigay niyo.”  
  
Tumawa si Jongdae. “It all starts with a friendly date, bes.”  
  
“Basta!”  
  
“Di ka ba niya niyaya for another date?”  
  
Shet. The disappointment came flooding in nanaman. “Hindi.”  
  
“Disappointed ka?”  
  
“Hindi.”  
  
“Wag ka magsinungaling.”  
  
“Eh ano magagawa ko?” Tinusok ni Baekhyun ang tinidor sa hotdog at agad kinagatan ito. “Di na niya ako gusto. Mabait lang si Chanyeol kaya di niya ako nilayasan sa date.”  
  
“Na-torpe lang yun!” Sigaw ni Minseok sa background. So naka-loud speaker na nga talaga si Jongdae. “Feeling ko nga. Ganun naman yun e. Diba, he confessed na gusto ka niya nung fourth year siya when all those years, since first year gusto ka pala niya?”  
  
Nag-flashback bigla ang high school moments ni Baekhyun. Yung eksenang Friday ng hapon, last day ng graduation practice ng fourth years, pauwi na dapat siya kaso hinabol siya ni Chanyeol sa gate, may dala-dalang isang box ng Dunkin Donuts. Tapos nung sinabi niya na “Gusto kita. No, actually, mahal kita,” tumakbo si Baekhyun. Tumakbo ng mabilis. Iniwan na mag-isa si Chanyeol with his Dunkin Donuts.  
  
“Binasted ko na siya.”  
  
“Nah-uh.” Ramdam ni Baekhyun na umiiling-iling si Jongdae. “Technically di mo siya binasted. Tinakbuhan mo siya.”  
  
Napa-iling si Baekhyun. Tangina. Ang bullshit talaga ng ginawa niya noon.  
  
“Fine. Pero ano ba, that’s like ten years ago,” sinubo ni Baekhyun ang natitirang hotdog. “Thanks by the way sa pag-sponsor ng date. Masarap yung food.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” ani Jongdae. “Just be positive, bes! Mapuputukan ka rin.”  
  
“I have my hands. Kaya ko magpaputok on my own,” sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
“That’s sad. You know it’s fun when the putukan is with your special someone.”  
  
Kinilabutan si Baekhyun, at naiimagine niya si Jongdae na nagwi-wiggle ng eyebrows. Jusko. “I don’t need to know your sexcapades and kinks, okay? O siya, maliligo pa ako.”  
  
“Fine, fine. Let’s meet again, okay? I have to know your kwento in detail. I need to get ready for work na rin. Bye!”  
  
Nang matapos ang phone call, parang lalo lang atang nairita si Baekhyun. Halo-halong rason.  
  
Kasi dapat ay aawayin niya si Jongdae at Minseok for the blind date pero di niya magawang mainis.  
  
Kasi naimagine niya ang mutual masturbation ng dalawa at halos maisuka niya yung kinain niyang hotdog na sarap na sarap pa naman siya. Ngayong may natirang dalawa, hindi na niya ito maubos.  
  
But mostly, naiirita siya kasi hindi niya ma-get bakit siya disappointed na hindi niya alam kung magkikita pa ba ulit sila ni Chanyeol. Ayaw naman niyang tawagan kahit nasa kaniya naman yung number. Binasted-basted niya nung high school tapos ngayong naging mas gwapo at may abs na, plus may personal driver and very magarang suit, hahabul-habulin niya. No, bes. Pride na kung pride. He gotta protect his ego.  
  
Tapos natahimik nalang bigla ang utak niya. Tinapik-tapik ni Baekhyun ang kanyang pisngi.  _Hay, ano ba!_  
  
  
  
  
Three days later ay busy-busy-han ang peg ni Baekhyun. Malapit na mag-Christmas break kaya kelangan na niya tapusin ang lahat ng paperwork dahil come on, sinong gustong mag-trabaho habang lahat nagbabakasyon? So focus sa work. Focus sa deadline. Walang makakasira ng attention niya.  
  
Except kay Chanyeol na tumatawag ngayon sa phone niya.  
  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Di niya matandaan kelan niya nilagay sa phonebook yung number ni Chanyeol dahil ang alam lang niya is nag-exchange sila ng calling card. Pero di na importante yun. Nakaka-apat na ring na. Sasagutin ba niya? Shet, and why now? Why today?  
  
“Hello?” Wala rin siya nagawa. Hinintay niyang sumagot ang nasa kabilang linya.  
  
“Hi, Baekhyun?” Ang lalim ng boses at grabe, feel na feel ni Baekhyun yung vibration hanggang deep down.  
  
“Chanyeol, yes. What’s up?” Sagot niya, trying to be composed. Nang tumingin siya sa computer screen, nata-type na niya sa report niya yung conversation nila. Agad niya ‘tong binura.  
  
“I hope di ako nakaka-istorbo,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked at the clock. 5:30 na ng hapon. Okay, so Chanyeol had valid reasons naman na to call people. It’s past office hours naman na pala. Pero si Baekhyun hindi pa. May five reports pa siyang dapat tapusin by Friday. Tangina. So yes, nakaka-istorbo si Chanyeol. Dapat niya sabihing wag muna siyang tumawag dahil marami pa siyang dapat gawin.  
  
“Okay lang, uiwan naman na. Di na busy.”  
  
Dahan-dahang dumulas si Baekhyun sa upuan niya sabay hampas sa noo.  _Fuck you, Baekhyun. Malandi ka._  
  
“Cool,” sagot ni Chanyeol at hindi sure si Baekhyun if dapat ba siyang matuwa na masaya bigla ang tono ng kausap niya. “Uhm, I was wondering kasi if you’re free this Saturday? I have an extra movie ticket. It’s an MMFF film, yung “Ang Nangyari Sa Amin Ni Ariel.” Indie film. They said it’s good. But yung kasama ko kasi, he backed out. I asked Minseok, too, if he and Jongdae wanted to go since wala naman na ako kasama so baka sila nalang but they said they couldn’t.”  
  
Pagkarinig na pagkarinig ni Baekhyun ng “Jongdae” at “Minseok,” namula agad ang tenga niya. Also, he wondered why the movie title sounded like a jingle of a detergent commercial. “Are you sure na hindi nanaman ‘to pakana nung dalawa?”  
  
Natigilan for a second si Chanyeol then bigla siyang tumawa. “No! No. Well, they did suggest na ikaw nalang isama ko but honestly, I really wanted to call you before them. Kaso...nag-alangan ako. Baka ayaw mo.”  
  
“Ah,” he wanted to give Chanyeol the benefit of the doubt pero di pa rin siya convinced.  
  
“If you don’t want, it’s okay though,” Chanyeol said. “Nagba-bakasakali lang naman ako.”  
  
Biglang na-guilty si Baekhyun. But no, his paawa effect is not gonna work on him.  
  
“I’m free actually sa Saturday so, sure.”  
  
Napahampas si Baekhyun ng malakas sa mesa at halos mapa-sigaw siya. Di niya napigilang mapa-yelp though kasi masakit. Tanga.  
  
“Are you okay?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. “I thought I heard something.”  
  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nakapikit. Tinignan siya ng officemate niya na naka-upo lang sa kabilang cubicle. Nag-wave nalang si Baekhyun ng kamay mumbling a  _Sorry_. “So...Saturday? What time?”  
  
They agreed to meet ng 5:30 PM. Chanyeol insisted na sunduin siya dahil siya nag-offer na manuod. Baekhyun wanted to decline kasi may kotse naman siya. Kung maisipan niyang mag-commute, may Uber naman. And he’s an independent person. Di niya kelangan ng taga-sundo at taga-hatid. Kahit gwapo pa yung nago-offer.  
  
At mabait.  
  
At may abs.  
  
So pumayag siya.  
  
_Fuck this talaga_  bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili right after ng phone conversation.  
  
  
  
  
The weekend movie date wasn’t bad. Well, the movie was bad pero buti nalang at pareho si Baekhyun at Chanyeol ng opinion about it. At least may napagusapan silang less awkward during dinner.  
  
Overall, there wasn’t anything special. Siguro except sa after ten years, ngayon nalang uli nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na naka-casual clothes at damn kahit anong isuot ata ng taong 'to ang gwapo pa rin. Minsan di maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mapatingin sa braso ng kasama lalo na’t madalas niya 'tong i-flex. Sa laki palang ng muscles alam na niyang batak siya sa gym. Kapag di na kaya ni Baekhyun, hihinga siya ng malalim at iisiping kahalikan niya yung bulldog ng kapitbahay nila. Perfect boner killer.  
  
Just as agreed (and as promised), hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.  
  
“Thanks for the company,” ani Chanyeol bago bumaba si Baekhyun.  
  
“Same. Well, yun naman yung na-enjoy ko. Hindi yung movie,” sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Lalong napangiti si Chanyeol. “That’s nice to hear.”  
  
There was an awkward silence, mga five seconds na nakatitig lang sila sa isa’t isa. Di alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin dahil  _holy crap that’s the longest five seconds of my life_. Binuksan na niya ang pinto ng kotse, nagpaalam, at agad na lumabas. Pagka-baba ay pumasok siya sa gate, sinara ito, at sa isang maliit na siwang, pinanuod na umandar ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol.  
  
Agad kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at tinawagan si Jongdae.  
  
“Hoy panget, kayo ba nagsabi kay Chanyeol na ako ang yayain niyang manuod ng movie?”  
  
For a while, tahimik si Jongdae. “Ah, so ikaw nga niyaya niya. We suggested na ikaw. We didn’t expect na gagawin niya.”  
  
Nagkamot ng ulo si Baekhyun. “No, you planned this out.”  
  
Tumawa si Jongdae. “Ay bes, if planado namin to, malamang yung buong sinehan pina-reserve namin para lang sa inyo.”  
  
Walang imik si Baekhyun. Sabagay. May point si Jongdae. All out lagi ang dalawa sa mga ganap nila. Yung Manila Hotel date and the suit gift nga, napaghandaan nila in perfect, careful details e. So kung sinadya nila 'tong movie date, dapat hindi panget yung movie na papanuorin nila. At may naka-set na silang kakainan, hindi yung sila pa yung mamimili ng restaurant.  
  
“Fine. Fine.” Matagal-tagal ring natahimik si Baekhyun. Pag-pasok niya ng apartment, ibinagsak niya ang sarili niya sa sofa.  
  
“So, ano, did he kiss you na ba?”  
  
“Bes, second date palang!”  
  
“Kwento na kasi, dali.”  
  
“Wait lang I just need a moment.” Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun sabay hingang malalim. “Ang gwapo niya talaga, pakshet.”  
  
  
  
  
Bisperas ng Pasko. Di na bago kay Baekhyun na salubungin ang Christmas Day ng mag-isa. All his life he’s been living in Manila at kahit nasa ibang bansa na ang kaniyang mga magulang, mas pinili pa rin niyang manatili rito. Sanay na siya.  
  
Kaya ngayong Pasko, ang handa niya ay isang maliit na cheesecake galing sa katabing coffee shop habang nagpapatugtog ng classic Christmas songs sa Spotify, lights turned off except ang lights sa Christmas tree. Masaya na siya rito. Bakit pa siya maghahanda kung siya lang din naman ang kakain.  
  
Habang naghihintay ng alas dose, nagtitingin-tingin si Baekhyun ng mga posts sa Instagram, Facebook, at Snapchat. Masaya siya na masaya yung nakikita niya sa feed niya although inaamin niya na medyo nakakagutom yung mga Noche Buena posts, tapos nakakainggit din yung out-of-the-country Christmas honeymooon nila Minseok at Jongdae. But then at least wala nang mangungulit sa kaniya about his “Oplan Diligan si Baekhyun.”  
  
Then nakatanggap siya bigla ng Snap kay Chanyeol. Bumilis tibok ng puso niya at nanlamig ang kamay sa sudden but short-lived excitement. Binuksan niya ito at nakita ang mukha ni Chanyeol ( _Puta, palibhasa alam niyang gwapo siya kaya sinisimulan sa mukha_ , isip ni Baekhyun) then sa mesa nila na punong-puno ng pagkain. Lechong manok at baboy, fruit salad, pansit, spaghetti, tapos may isang basket pa ng prutas sa gilid. Nahagip pa yung ate saka parents niya sa last seconds ng video. May “Merry Christmas, BH!” na caption sa gitna.  
  
Na-cute-an naman si Baekhyun sa Snap so naisipan niya na mag-padala rin ng Snap kay Chanyeol. Binuksan niya yung isang ilaw sa dining area para di naman masyadong madilim, then he took a video of himself tulad ng kay Chanyeol. “Merry Christmas, too, CY!”  
  
A few seconds pagka-send niya, nakatanggap siya ng text.  
  
_It’s just you?_  
December 24, 11:32 PM  
  
Nagreply si Baekhyun.  
  
_Yes. They couldn’t make it this time. Saka hassle sa airport. Daming tao. Haha._  
December 24, 11:33 PM  
  
Sabi niya, referring to his parents na initially ay dapat uuwi.  
  
_Aw. I see. Well, I’ll be there in spirit to keep you company! Merry Christmas. :)_  
December 24, 11:35 PM  
  
Di get ni Baekhyun pero he felt really warm pagka-basa niya ng message. Napangiti pa siya. He sent Chanyeol a “Thanks, Merry Christmas ulit. Enjoy the food! ;D” and then hinintay na niyang mag-alas dose. Tumunog ang alarm niya, sinindihan ang kandila sa mini-cake tapos binati ang sarili.  
  
“Merry Christmas self.”  
   
   
   
   
Alas-dos na nang maisipan ni Baekhyun matulog. Gusto sana niyang tapusin yung Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them kaso napapa-pikit na siya. Kaya pinatay na niya yung DVD at TV, at nag-toothbrush. Papasok na sana siya ng kwarto para magpalit ng damit pero bago pa niya mabuksan ang pinto, nagulantang siya dahil biglang may nag-doorbell. Nagtaka siya, of course. Akala niya mga batang nagloloko lang kasi naririnig pa niya yung mga kapitbahay na nagka-karaoke. Pero ayaw tumigil ng doorbell. Napakamot siya. Anong oras na, tapos Pasko pa. Of all people in Manila, sino namang pupunta sa kaniya?  
  
Sumilip siya sa peephole. Napanganga siya. Si Chanyeol, nasa harap ng unit niya.  
  
Agad niyang binuksan ang pinto at pilit hindi pinansin ang biglang lakas ng kabog sa dibdib niya.  
  
“Hi!” Bati ni Chanyeol sabay ng malaking ngiti.  
  
Kumurap-kurap si Baekhyun. “Bakit...bakit ka andito?”  
  
Inangat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay. Isang box ng cake sa kanan, tapos isang bottle ng wine at plastik ng Andoks Chicken sa kaliwa. “To celebrate Christmas? With you?”  
  
Okay, feeling ni Baekhyun ay pinagloloko lang siya ng taong nasa harap niya. “Are you serious?”  
  
Binaba ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya. “Do I look like I’m not?”  
  
Hindi alam ni Baekhyun anong ire-react, kung matatawa ba siya dahil  _anong ginagawa ng lalaking ito, is he out of his mind?_  o maiinis dahil  _so ano ‘to naawa siya sakin kasi mag-isa lang akong nag-celebrate ng Pasko?_  Habang lalong tumatagal na nakatitig sa kaniya si Chanyeol ay lalo lang nababakante ang utak niya. And he couldn’t believe na his fast heartbeat is giving him cuddly and warm feelings.  
  
“So, tatayo nalang ba tayo rito?” Patuksong tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung box ng donut. “Fine, pumasok ka na nga.”  
  
Habang inaayos ni Baekhyun ang chicken sa plato para pagsaluhan nila, hindi niya maiwasang ma-awkwardan. Naka-upo si Chanyeol sa sofa, nung una umaali-aligid ang mata sa hitsura ng bahay ni Baekhyun (mabuti nalang at kakalinis lang niya kahapon). Di sure ni Baekhyun kung meron ba silang dapat pagusapan. Nakalma nalang siya nang maya-maya pa ay nakatitig na si Chanyeol sa phone niya.  
  
“Andoks talaga a,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinihiwa yung chicken at sinasalin yung sauce sa platito.  
  
“I thought you liked it?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, halatang nag-worry dahil sa comment ni Baekhyun. “Lagi mong pinapabili yan nung high school, pag birthday mo.”  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun bigla. High school was a decade ago. Naalala pa niya ‘yun?.  
  
“Yes, I still like it,” sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Yung totoo, hindi pa rin talaga niya maintindihan na Chanyeol would drive all the way to his house para lang mag-celebrate sila ng Christmas together. Silang dalawa lang.  
  
Hindi naman sa ayaw niya pero this was giving him the wrong signals. But then, napagisip-isip niya na hindi niya rin naman ayaw ‘tong mga “wrong signals” because in the first place, they did not feel wrong at all. In fact, kahit i-deny niya, nagugustuhan niya yung sudden kilig shots. It’s just that...maybe he just couldn’t let go of the pride? Pero ayaw niya rin maging assuming. Parang linya ni Daniel Padilla. He shouldn’t act like he knew Chanyeol’s pain—or not pain, just feelings—so shut up nalang siya.  
  
“I hope...I hope you don’t mind me suddenly crashing your flat,” sabi ni Chanyeol nang yayain na siya ni Baekhyun sa dining area. “I felt guilty kasi na I sent you a Snap of our hefty feast tapos biglang mag-isa ka lang pala.”  
  
“You don’t really have to do this, you know,” ani Baekhyun, trying to hide yung tuwa niya sa pagiging thoughtful ni Chanyeol. “Pero I appreciate it. Sobra. Thank you.”  
  
Ngumiti si Chanyeol sabay tango. “Buti naman.”  
  
“So,” inabot ni Baekhyun ang wine glass nila na may laman na. “Merry Christmas?”  
  
“Yes, Merry Christmas.”  
 

    
 

Di na sila uli nagkita hanggang January which wasn’t that too long naman. This time, it was Baekhyun na nag-ayang lumabas. In his defense, hindi naman niya niyaya si Chanyeol for landi’s sake. He just needed some consultation on some project he was working on and Chanyeol, apparently, was the best person na pwede niyang lapitan. So, parang hitting two birds with one stone: finishing work plus a step forward landi. Nice.  
  
They met in a cafe and they discussed professional matters muna. Which was good. At least there was focus. For the most part. Kasi may moments na titigil sila tapos matutulala si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol tapos mapapansin niyang naka-wax pala yung hair niya at may pimple siya sa bandang noo. Minsan, si Chanyeol naman ang nakatitig kay Baekhyun.  
  
Maaga naman sila natapos. Two hours after ng meeting, tapos na trabaho nila. At bilang pasasalamat, nanlibre si Baekhyun ng snacks. Tatanggi pa sana si Chanyeol pero nagpumilit si Baekhyun. Again, nothing special. Konting kwentuhan, konting meeting of the eye, at konting awkward smile, just like how they normally did dates.  
  
Hanggang sa may tanungin si Chanyeol na ikakagulat ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Kung ngayon ba ako nanligaw babastedin mo pa rin ako?”  
  
Buti nalang at walang iniinom na tsaa si Baekhyun nung sandaling iyon dahil malamang ay nabugahan niya si Chanyeol. Pero the feeling was just the same. Feeling niya may nakabara na sa lalamunan niya at mabibilaukan siya kahit wala naman talaga.  
  
“Ewan,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang hawakan ang dibdib niya dahil ang lakas ng kabog nito, feeling niya rinig pati ni Chanyeol. Nanlamig din ang mga kamay niya.  _What the hell is wrong with this person?_  
  
Natahimik lang silang dalawa hanggang sa masyado nang dense ang hangin. “Sorry, shouldn’t have asked that. Naisip ko lang bigla. Sorry,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tawa.  
  
“No, it’s okay.”  _No, it’s not okay, Baekhyun. It’s not. Kasi lalo ka lang nalito. At di mo get bakit ka naiinis na “Ewan” ang sagot mo. Stop this._  
  
Uminom ng kaunti si Baekhyun sa tsaa niya.  _Stop lying to yourself._  
  
“Alam mo ba yung bagong commercial ng Modess? Yung catchy song nila?” Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun. “Yes, that napkin song. What’s with it?”  
  
“Embarrassing to say but I...composed that song,” Chanyeol bit his lower lip at kung hindi ba naman yun ang pinaka-cute na nakita ni Baekhyun sa araw na iyon, hindi niya alam kung ano pa dapat itawag dun.  
  
Humalakhak si Baekhyun, as in mahaba saka malakas. Napatayo pa nga si Chanyeol para pigilan sana siya sa pagtawa pero di niya rin ‘to nagawa. Maya-maya pa ay kinanta na ni Baekhyun yung bagong Modess jingle sabay gaya dun sa dance steps. Dun na nagsimulang tumawa si Chanyeol kahit pulang-pula pa ang pisngi niya sa hiya.  
  
Well, at least the awkwardness was broken. And Baekhyun appreciated it na si Chanyeol mismo ang nag-initiate to return to their casual mood. Although sa totoo lang, mukhang iisipin niya mamayang gabi hanggang sa pagtulog bakit siya nakaramdam ng strange, heavy feeling sa sagot niya.  
  
_Ewan_. Ewan nga ba talaga?  
  
  
  
  
Sa mga sumunod na araw, malalaman ni Jongdae at Minseok lahat ng ganap ni Baekhyun agad pagkabalik nila from their shalang European Christmas honeymoon at agad silang tatawag. Kung paano nila ‘to nalaman ay beyond na kay Baekhyun. Siguro nag-install sila ng hidden cameras sa bahay at kwarto niya.  
  
“So, ano, nadiligan ka ba nung Pasko? Naputukan nung New Year?” Tanong ni Jongdae.  
  
“Mas atat ka pa atang matira ako ni Chanyeol kesa sakin. Kayo nalang kaya makipag-sex sa kaniya,” sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Humalakhak yung dalawa. “Laki ng relationship upgrade ah. From “friendly date” to “Christmas dates.” Ano pinakain mo diyan?” sabi ni Minseok.  
  
“Aba malay ko,” gumulong si Baekhyun sa kama niya. “Saka walang malisya—”  
  
“Ay bes, don’t us. Walang malisya mo mukha mo,” putol ni Jongdae sa kaniya. “Magsalita ka pa nga lang alam kong kilig na kilig ka diyan.”  
  
Sasabat pa sana si Baekhyun kaso hindi niya ma-deny ang katotohanan. Halos dalawang linggo na ang nakakaraan pero pag naaalala niya yung Christmas surprise ni Chanyeol, kulang nalang ay kunin na siya ng langit sa tuwa. “Wag niyo nga akong ina-ano.”  
  
“Di ka namin aanuhin. Si Chanyeol ang a-ano sa’yo,” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae. Kahit konting pakipot pa si Baekhyun ay nag-give in din siya sa pagkwento. Pero never in the whole conversation na aaminin niyang may feelings siya.  _It’s all landi and all the good feelings that came with it_ , lagi niyang sasabihin.  
  
Mapupunta ang usapan nila sa email ni Kyungsoo sa kanila: invitation sa birthday celebration slash engagement party niya. Naalala nila na dalawang kasal nga pala ang kailangan nila paghandaan—yung kay Jongin at Soojung sa March at kay Kyungsoo at Junmyeon sa December. Pero masyadong shala sina Junmyeon. Kelangan may engagement party talaga. Habang iniisip niya ito, di mapigilan ni Baekhyun na ma-pressure kasi literal na siya nalang sa barkada ang single.  
  
“So you going?” Tanong ni Jongdae, although it sounded more of like an utos.  
  
“Of course. It’s Kyungsoo. Pupunta ako,” sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Pupunta si Chanyeol by the way,” biglang singit ni Minseok na kinagulat naman ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Bakit siya pupunta?” Ayan nanaman yung sudden butterflies. “Di naman sila close ni Kyungsoo.”  
  
“Pero friends sila ni Junmyeon,” paliwanag ni Minseok, eliciting a long “Aaaah” kay Baekhyun. Apparently, Chanyeol and Junmyeon went to the same university, different programs, pero they were at the same theater club. They became really good friends so ayan, kahit sa isang personal event nila Baekhyun ay mukhang di pa rin talaga siya makakatakas kay Chanyeol. Small world, tricky fate.  
  
“Malay niyo kayo na susunod ni Chanyeol na mage-engagement party,” biro ni Jongdae na sinangayunan naman ni Minseok.  
  
“Asa ka boy,” ani Baekhyun. Nope. Hindi niiya inimagine Chanyeol in another suit, waiting for him sa isang church aisle, as a wedding song plays sa background. Nope. Hindi talaga. “Tangina niyo mga enabler.”  
  
As usual, tinawanan lang siya ng dalawa.  
  
  
  
  
Bumili si Baekhyun ng bagong suit para sa birthday slash engagement party ni Kyungsoo. He would love to use the suit he got from Jongdae last Christmas pero he’d look overdressed. Sabi ni Kyungsoo wag daw masyadong bonggang formal, sa kasal na raw yun. Irita tuloy si Baekhyun. Maka-demand naman ng suits ‘tong engagement party, akala mo naman kasal na. Pero ayos lang. He wanted to look new, fresh, and gwapo and he’d look perfect in a suit. If he was doing it para sa isang tao,  _siguro_. He would never admit it.  
  
It was some fancy but still classy place sa Alabang. Sumabay na siya kina Jongdae at Minseok papunta and as expected, the trip was noisy, puro biro, at di nawalan ng asaran.  
  
“Chanyeol’s there na raw, he’d wait for us at the entrance,” Jongdae said.  
  
“Bet he’s actually waiting for Baekhyun,” sabi ni Minseok.  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun. “Are you doing this intentionally?”  
  
Kita sa rear-view mirror na tinaasan din siya ni Jongdae ng kilay, sabay tawa. “Stop blaming Chanyeol’s actions on us, ano ba,” he said.  
  
Napa-roll ng mata si Baekhyun pero he felt guilty bigla. “I couldn’t help it, you know. Kasalanan niyo ‘to e, pa-blind date, blind date pa kasi,” sabi niya. Nag-pout pa siya.  
  
Sumingit si Minseok. “I swear to everything holy, Baekhyun, that blind date was our first and last intervention. And we’re actually glad it’s bearing fruit.”  
  
“Fruit? Anong fruit?”  
  
Humarap sa kaniya si Jongdae from the front seat tapos tiapik-tapik siya sa balikat. “You liking him and him liking you.”  
  
“Shut up, ano ba,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang natatawa, pinipilit itago yung kilig kahit halata na sa pamumula ng mukha niya.  
  
They arrived thirty minutes before time. Ang ganda ng lugar. Feeling ni Baekhyun, kasal na yung in-attend-an niya pero nope. This was just a birthday  _and_  engagement party. So kung ganito na ka-bongga yung “party” then paano pa yung kasal at yung reception? Ganito ba kayaman si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon?  
  
Napa-nganga nalang si Baekhyun pagkababa niya ng kotse. Habang nagmamasid, biglang may tumabi sa kaniya sabay sabi, “Ganyan din reaction ko pagdating.”  
  
He looked to his right. Si Chanyeol na pala ‘yun. In a black suit, light blue polo shirt, and wonderfully styled hair. Nothing extraordinary in his looks. Except siguro sa sobrang charming smile niya na tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun for a few seconds.  
  
“May...mali ba sa mukha ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Jongdae butted in. “Walang mali sa mukha mo, gwapo ka lang talaga. Diba Baekhyun?”  
  
Binigyan niya ng mahinang siko si Baekhyun sabay bulong, “Ano ba.” Then he looked at Chanyeol and smiled, “Well, you always look good in anything. Are they inside na, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon?”  
  
He asked to divert their attention pero pinagtataksilan siya ng pisngi niya. He thought he’s blushing.  
  
“I think they are, pero di pa sila lumalabas,” Chanyeol said. “But come inside, we’re all in the same table.”  
  
They all nodded tapos biglang tinulak ni Jongdae si Baekhyun palapit kay Chanyeol. “You two go ahead, I’ll wait for Minseok. We’ll find you, don’t worry.” He made sure na makita ni Baekhyun ang raised brows niya just to add more teasing, at wala nang nagawa pa ang kaibigan niya. Pumasok na sila ni Chanyeol sa loob.  
  
“You look nice in that suit, by the way,” Chanyeol said habang naglalakad sila. Ayan nanaman siya sa compliments. Napakagat labi si Baekhyun.  _Ano ba, di pa ako ready. Mamaya ka na gumanyan_. Tumango-tango siya sabay thank you.  
  
It wasn’t long bago dumating ang dalawa. Nag-bro-hug sina Minseok at Chanyeol, then maya-maya pa ay napuno na sila ng kwentuhan. This was the first time na magkita-kita silang apat at bilang ultimate shippers, hindi nawala ang pangaasar nila Jongdae at Minseok. Baekhyun was glad naman na nakikisakay si Chanyeol sa mga jokes although minsan, hindi niya na alam kung biro pa ba o totohanan na mga pinagsasabi niya. Like that one time when Minseok asked kung ano tingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ngayon and he said “Baekhyun has always been attractive naman e, right Baekhyun?” at napakibit-balikat nalang siya. He didn’t know what to react. Then yung biglang umakbay si Chanyeol sa kaniya as a  _joke_  nang sabihin ni Jongdae na bagay pa rin sila ni Baekhyun.  
  
_God, wrong signals. Wrong signals that feel so right_.  
  
Natigil nalang sila nang lumabas na ang host at dumating na sina Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Akala mo debut party ‘tong pinasok nila with all the introduction and parada pero di maiwasan ng lahat na mapa-”ooh” at “aah.” First time na nakita ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon at kung meron man siyang dapat sabihin tungkol dito, ito ay “ _Shet, he’s glowing_.” And sa pambihirang pagkakataon, nakita niya si Kyungsoo na sobrang excited at saya. Nakangiti, halos pumikit ang mata sa kakangiti at paputol-putol na tawa habang kumakaway sa mga nakikitang kaibigan. Nang mapalapit na sila sa table nila Baekhyun, agad na kumaway silang apat na masaya ding binati ng dalawa.  
  
“Wow, that Junmyeon person, he’s so handsome,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Narinig ‘to ni Chanyeol na natawa.  
  
“First time to see him?”  
  
Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “I know Kyungsoo’s dating him. I mean I saw him in photos but never knew he’d be this handsome in real life.”  
  
“I'm not surprised you're saying this,” Chanyeol said. “Junmyeon always gets that.”  
  
When Chanyeol chuckled, gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun na “But honestly, for me, mas gwapo ka.” Kaso bago pa siya tuluyang pagtaksilan ng sarili niyang bibig (at puso), pinigilan na niya ito.  
  
The celebration went on as jolly as it could possibly be. May konting games, maraming tuksuan (hindi na nila mabilang kung naka-ilang kiss sina Kyungsoo at Junmyeon), at sa huli, pa-senti at emo na. Then may VCR pa kung paano nag-meet yung dalawa, hanggang sa pinalabas ang isang carefully and beautifully shot video ng proposal ni Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. Halos maiyak si Baekhyun nang makita niya kung gaano ka-emotional ang dalawa nang um-oo si Kyungsoo. Sa tabi niya, umiiyak si Jongdae. Si Minseok, nagpipigil ng luha habang hawak ang kamay ng boyfriend. With the way they reacted, feeling ni Baekhyun na sila na ang next na magpapa-engagement party.  
  
Then tumingin siya sa kanan niya. Naluluha rin si Chanyeol dahil nagpupunas na ‘to ng mata.  
  
“Are you crying?”  
  
Tumingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol then biglang singhot and straighten ng katawan. “No.”  
  
“You  _are_  crying,” insist ni Baekhyun, di mapigilan ang sarili na mangiti.  
  
Chanyeol slowly shook his head then tinago yung panyo sa bulsa. “Fine, I couldn’t help it. It was sweet. And touching,” sabi niya.  
  
Tinapik-tapik ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa balikat. He thought it’s adorable seeing him cry. Not in a way na dahil nasasaktan siya, but because he also appreciates things Baekhyun appreciates. And he’s soft. And really emotional.  _Ang cute_. “It’s okay, at least you’re not sobbing. Jongdae’s nearing it.”  
  
Narinig ‘to ni Jongdae. “Shut up, okay? Let me enjoy this moment.”  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo and Junmyeon made rounds habang kumakain na ang mga tao. Pagdating ng dalawa sa mesa, agad na binati ng apat ng “Happy birthday!” si Kyungsoo at congratulations din for the engagement. Isa-isang niyakap ni Kyungsoo sina Jongdae, Baekhyun, at Minseok habang kay Chanyeol naman dumeretso si Junmyeon. Pinakilala ni Kyungsoo sa future asawa niya ang kaniyang mga kaibigan while Junmyeon did the honors naman kay Chanyeol to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo said he remembers him.  
  
“It’s his first time seeing you,” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Junmyeon nang mag-shake hands na sila ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Nice to meet you, and congratulations,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “I saw you in photos but seeing you in person makes me think na sobrang lucky ni Kyungsoo,” he continued.  
  
“Thanks, but I’m actually luckier na I have Kyungsoo,” react ni Junmyeon sabay akbay sa kaniyang fiancé. Natawa si Kyungsoo and then he blushed. As in yung obvious na blush. Gustong magpa-misa ni Baekhyun right at that moment dahil ngayon lang niya nakitang ganito ka-flustered si Kyungsoo. Parang ten years ago, kung meron mang epitome ng pagka-halaman, si Kyungsoo na ‘yun. Pero look at him now, kung kiligin akala mo di siya dumaan sa pagkabata. Love does change people.  
  
“So, uhm,” tumingin si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo with curious eyes, then to the rest of those na nasa table. “Jongdae and Minseok are boyfriends. So are you two,” sabay turo kay Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Dating?”  
  
Biglang nanlaki ang mata ng dalawa at sabay pa silang sumagot ng “No!” na ikinagulat ng mga kasama nila sa table.  
  
“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean...shouldn’t have assumed,” sabi ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Bro naman e,” biro ni Chanyeol sabay ng mahinang hampas kay Junmyeon.  
  
“But they’re going out on friendly dates,” biglang expose ni Jongdae.  
  
Natigilan silang lahat at di na naka-react si Baekhyun—maski si Chanyeol—dahil there was no point in denying. Totoo naman na they go out on  _friendly dates_. Pero alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang takbo ng utak ni Kyungsoo. Kung meron mang kapareho ng wavelength si Jongdae rito, si Kyungsoo ‘to.  
  
“I see,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay abot sa braso ni Baekhyun. Pinisil niya ‘to. “Well, alam niyo naman. It all starts with friendly dates.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded. Jongdae and Minseok agreed (Jongdae even interjected, “That’s exactly what I told them!”), at inakbayan bigla ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.  
  
“So happy for you, bes,” bulong niya. Baekhyun playfully hit Kyungsoo sa tiyan sabay bulong ng “Stop it!” at tawa.  
  
“Arte nito. Malandi ka rin naman,” nangingising sabi ni Kyungsoo. Chanyeol on the other hand was getting his own share of panunukso from Junmyeon.  
  
Soon, lumipat na ang happy couple sa kabilang table and left Chanyeol and Baekhyun in peace. They were exchanging awkward looks and smiles habang tinititigan sila ng dalawa nilang kasama.  
  
“Hay, magtino nga kayong dalawa,” sabi ni Jongdae with a grin bago nagpatuloy sa kinakain.  
  
Di na nagsalita si Baekhyun. Baka may masabi pa siya at lalong di sila tigilan sa pangaasar. Not that he hated it. A part of him was too kilig sa pangaasar. Suddenly, it felt like high school all over again. Na parang teenagers sila, with all the push and pull and kilig moments all over the place. It wasn’t a bad feeling pero ayaw niyang mag-enjoy masyado kasi ayaw rin niyang i-assume na Chanyeol’s enjoying it. He might be smiling and laughing, and Baekhyun probably caught him blushing, too, pero… pero… pero…  
  
_Hay nako, dami mong pero!_  Tumigil na sa pagiisip si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy nalang sa pagkain.  
  
  
  
  
Habang di pa nagtatawag ang host ng resumption ng event, nag-ikot muna si Baekhyun. Malaki yung lugar and it appeared na they were in the middle if a huge garden. Nakakita ng isang balkonahe si Baekhyun at naisipang tumambay dun muna, dala-dala ang isang basong may lamang wine.  
  
Isang malaking terrace ang balkonahe habang sa baba, kita ang kabuuan ng garden. May fountain sa gitna, gazebo sa bandang dulo, at puno ng bulaklak ang gilid ng mga walkway. Gabi na kaya yung ilaw nalang ng lamp posts ang nagpapaliwanag dito. Mas maganda at mas maa-appreciate sana niya yung mga bulaklak kung may araw pa.  
  
“Saw the garden earlier, nung may araw pa. It’s beautiful,” biglang sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses. Tumalikod siya at nakita si Chanyeol.  
  
“Are you stalking me?” Pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. “I would if I didn’t know you.”  
  
“Creep,” hinampas niya ng mahina sa braso si Chanyeol. He sipped on his glass of wine and sighed.  
  
“What do you think of the party?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. He also brought with him his glass of wine. Inikot-ikot pa niya para humalo yung lamig ng yelo.  
  
“Enjoying it so far,” Baekhyun answered promptly. “Just genuinely happy for Kyungsoo. Excited na ako sa kasal nila.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded. “Me, too.”  
  
Then it was silent. They shared the same sentiments about their friends’ engagement at parang di na nila kelangan pang magsalita pa. Pareho silang masaya, pareho silang natutuwa na they’re seeing their friends meet their happily ever afters. Pero aside from all these happy feelings, mukhang meron pa silang pinagkakasunduan: ang magpigil ng nararamdaman. Not necessarily about the event but about what they think about—and feel for—each other.  
  
Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun at nilagok ng natitirang wine sa baso niya. Tumingala siya sabay ngiti, sinalubong ang mahinang hampas ng hangin sa mukha.  
  
“Anything wrong?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pero di siya nakakuha ng sagot.  
  
“There’s...something I really wanted to do,” sabi ni Baekhyun, nanginginig pa ng onti ang boses. Feeling niya iduduwal na niya yung kinain niya earlier dahil sa kaba pero pinigilan niya ito. “I hope you won’t mind.”  
  
Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol, curious. He wanted to ask but all of a sudden, he felt something soft and warm na bumalot sa palad niya. He looked down and saw Baekhyun’s arm, a little stretched to Chanyeol’s side para abutin ang kaniyang kamay.  
  
Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Di niya alam saan nangagaling ang lakas ng loob to hold Chanyeol’s hand pero at this point, he thought he needed to do something—anything—to vent  _it_  out. Kailangan niyang gawin dahil  _gusto na niyang gawin_. At gustong-gusto niya na sakop na sakop ng kamay ni Chanyeol ang buong kamay niya. Tulad kung paano, sa maiksing panahon, nasakop bigla ni Chanyeol ang puso niya.  
  
Di nagsalita si Chanyeol habang magkadikit ang mga palad nila. Ininom niya rin ng isang lagok ang dala niyang inumin. Gumuhit ito sa lalamunan niya, mainit sa dibdib, at lalo lang niyang naramdaman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Inayos niya ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun, at dahan-dahang nag-interlace ang kanilang mga daliri.  
  
“I don’t,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Hindi sila nakatingin sa isa’t isa, nakatitig sa kawalan. “I wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Nagbilang si Baekhyun sa utak niya, inaalam sa sarili kung gaano katagal niyang mahahawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. The other person did not seem to be letting go of it either which made the counting longer.  
  
Thirty seconds. Thirty one. Thirty two. Thirty—  
  
“Guys, Kyungsoo’s looki—”  
  
_Thirty three seconds_.  
  
It’s Jongdae’s voice. Agad na naghiwalay ang kamay ng dalawa. Pero huli na para itago nila dahil sa expression palang ng mukha ni Jongdae, alam nilang nahuli na sila. Nagkatinginan sila, namumula ang mga pisngi pero halos mamutla ang mga labi.  
  
“Uhm, okay, uh...” Jongdae stuttered. “Ano, kapag...uh, well, if tapos na kayo sa, uh, yeah. I get it naman. Balik nalang kayo. Sa table. Yes.”  
  
Before pa makapagsalita si Baekhyun, nawala na parang bula si Jongdae. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol.  
  
“Sorry—”  
  
“No, no. It’s okay. Don’t be.” Nakangisi si Chanyeol, iniikot-ikot ang yelo sa baso. “I guess we should get back inside.”  
  
Napahimas nalang ng batok si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan siya sa kung anong klaseng pangaasar ang aabutin niya mamaya pero mamaya niya na po-problemahin yun. Sa ngayon, kahit papano, gumaan ang loob niya. Na sa wakas, at least ngayong gabi, makakahinga siya. Di rin niya mapigilang maging proud sa sarili. Never niyang inisip na siya mismo ang kukuha sa kamay ni Chanyeol para hawakan 'to.  
  
“Tara,” Baekhyun said. Sabay na pumasok ang dalawa.  
  
  
  
  
Tahimik ang biyahe pabalik sa Makati. And by tahimik, Baekhyun meant na never siyang inasar ni Jongdae at Minseok. It was either masyadong masaya at inspired ang dalawa sa love story ni Kyungsoo or pagod na silang mangasar. Which was really strange kasi hindi siya sanay. And never nabanggit ni Jongdae yung nakita niya sa balkonahe. Mukhang di rin alam ni Minseok dahil wala rin siyang sinasabing kahit ano.  
  
Pero okay na rin dahil pagod na si Baekhyun. Nakakatulog na nga siya sa pwesto niya. At kahit asarin pa siya ng dalawa (which miraculously never happened talaga throughout the trip), ngingiti nalang siya kesa pumatol pa.  
  
Papikit na si Baekhyun para umidlip nang biglang mag-vibrate ang phone niya. Isang message from Chanyeol.  
  
_Home. Ingat kayo. And...thank you. :)  
January 19, 12:37 AM_  
  
Napangiti siya. He wasn’t entirely sure what the “thank you” was for pero he felt na kelangan niya ring magpasalamat.  
  
_Patulog na ako sa kotse e. Ginising mo ako. Good night. And thank you, too. :)  
January 19, 12:38 AM_  
  
Pagka-send ng message, ipinikit na ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya. Mamaya naman gigisingin siya ng dalawa pagdating sa apartment.  
  
Napangiti si Jongdae nang mapansing tahimik na sa pagkakaidlip ang kaibigan. Tumingin siya kay Minseok na nakangiti rin.  
  
  
  
  
Late na nagising si Baekhyun. Ala-una na siya nakarating ng bahay at ayaw na niyang isipin kung anong oras pa nakauwi sina Jongdae dahil sa Quezon City pa sila nakatira. Pagkamulat niya ng mata, tumingin siya sa orasan. 11:32 AM. Now that explained why he felt so hungry. Di niya sure kung may laman pa ref niya pero bahala na. Kung ano man meron dun kakainin na niya.  
  
Inabot niya ang phone niya na naka-patong sa desk. Sanay na siya na may missed calls or text messages siyang nakikita sa screen niya tuwing umaga—or at least pag-gising niya—pero never pa siyang nakakuha ng ganito karaming missed calls: 37. What the fuck?  
  
Agad niyang in-unlock ang phone. May ilang messages pero di niya muna ‘to pinansin. Inuna niyang tinignan ang call logs. Jongdae, 35. Chanyeol. 2.  
  
_Chanyeol. Two. Missed. Calls._  
  
Hala ka beh! Tinignan niya yung oras ng tawag. Ang huling tawag ni Jongdae, 10:56 AM. Si Chanyeol, 10:45 AM. Then tinignan niya yung messages. Pito galing kay Jongdae, iisa lang ang sinasabi: “GISING!” each having different amounts of i’s and varying lengths of “HOY!” Pero ang mas ikinalubog ng puso niya ay yung dalawa messages ni Chanyeol.  
  
Gising na gising bigla ang diwa ni Baekhyun. Puta. Anong nangyari? May nadisgrasya ba? Nasunugan ng bahay? Ano?  
  
_Hey, are you up?  
January 19, 9:50 AM_  
  
_Uhm, nasa unit mo ako. Not inside. Sa labas.  
January 19, 10:00 AM_  
  
Napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa pagkakahiga. Agad siyang tumayo, nagsuot ng shirt, at tumakbo sa pintuan. Di niya muna binuksan. Sa peephole muna, confirming if andun nga si Chanyeol.  _At andun nga siya, fuck_. Naka-upo sa hallway, nakapatong ang ulo sa braso na nakapatong sa tuhod.  
  
Mabilis na tumakbo si Baekhyun sa CR, nag-gargle ng Listerine tapos bara-barang punas. Naghilamos siya. Binasa ang mukha, pero di na nag-facial wash. Nagmamadali na siya ng bongga. Puta, hassle naman.  
  
For two seconds, tinignan niya ang sarili sa salamin at inayos ang buhok. Di na siya sure kung naayos pa ba niya pero bahala na. Tumakbo siya sa pintuan. Binuksan.  
  
Sa hitsura ni Chanyeol, mukhang nakatulog na siya sa paghihintay na buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto. Pero agad naman siyang nagising nang marinig niyang umikot ang doorknob.  
  
“Uy, hi! Finally,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay ng biglang tayo, may red mark sa noo dahil sa matagal na pagkakapatong ng ulo sa braso.  
  
“Kanina ka pa diyan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, nakataas ang kilay kasi di niya maintindihan bakit for the second time, andito nanaman si Chanyeol sa harapan ng unit niya.  
  
“Oo. Uhm, more than an hour na.”  
  
“Ha?!” Napatakip ng bibig si Baekhyun dahil masyado atang napalakas ang boses niya. “Why? Bakit?”  
  
“I...wanted to surprise you.” Mahinahon pa rin ang boses ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Ayan ka nanaman sa surprise mo! Anong surprise...wait, pumasok ka muna—”  
  
“Wait! Wait.”  
  
Yumuko si Chanyeol at may inabot sa sahig. Ngayon lang napansin ni Baekhyun ma may dala pala siya. Isang box ng donut. Dunkin Donut. Isang dosena.  
  
“Uh, yan na ba yung surprise mo?”  
  
Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. He straightened his back sabay buntong-hininga. “Actually, the reason I’m here is I wanted to give this.”  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“You...don’t...remember, do you?”  
  
Napakurap si Baekhyun habang nakatitig sa dala ni Chanyeol. Dunkin Donuts. Isang dosena.  
  
Biglang nag-flashback lahat sa utak niya. That particular Friday, sa gate ng high school nila. Siya at si Chanyeol, telling him “Gusto kita. No, actually, mahal kita,” while holding a box of Dunkin Donuts. _Isang dosena_.  
  
Then it hit him. Dahan-dahang inangat ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mata from the donuts to Chanyeol’s eyes. Anxious but excited. Kabado, halata sa panginginig ng labi niya. And at that point, nagsimula nang manlamig ang kamay ni Baekhyun. May hinuha na siya kung ano ang mangyayari pero ayaw niyang mag-assume. Unless linawin ni Chanyeol ang lahat.  
  
Hanggang sa…  
  
“I...I hope this time, you won’t run away.”  
  
Bam. One step closer to that final confirmation. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. This wasn’t how he expected it would happen and he was completely caught off guard. Pero it never felt bad. Kahit kinikilabutan siya at nagsisimula nang manghina ang tuhod niya, it was not the slightest bad.  
  
“Wait,” sabi ni Baekhyun, holding the doorknob kasi he swore to God kelangan na niya talaga ng support ngayon. “I...is this…”  
  
“Tell me na this time, you’ll accept this,” ani Chanyeol, slightly extending his arm and offering the box kay Baekhyun.  
  
“Never thought I’d say it again but, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol paused. Baekhyun knew the next words he would hear. And he could feel his heart skip a thousand beats.  
  
“Gusto kita. No, actually. Mahal pa rin kita.”  
  
Natameme lang siya nang marinig niya ulit ang mga salitang 'yun. Ten years. Ten years since he last heard them. This was not the kind confession Baekhyun dreamed of. Totally not. But it was the kind of feeling that he wanted. Parang langit, parang panaginip, parang lumulutang siya at ayaw nang bumaba ng paa niya sa lupa.  
  
Nakatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol, totally unsure what to say. Masyado nang matagal ang katahimikan.  
  
“Okay. I...I guess I was wrong,” sabi ni Chanyeol in a dejected tone that broke Baekhyun into shatters. “Sorry.” Then he stepped back.  
  
Pero bago pa maka-atras ng malayo si Chanyeol, hinampas siya ni Baekhyun sa braso. “Don't leave, you fucker!” Hinablot niya yung box ng donut at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa gulat.  
  
“So ano, now that I’m the one staying, you’re the one naman who’s running away?” Biglang banat ni Baekhyun, halong inis at tawa.  
  
“What? No I’m—”  
  
“I took the donuts. You know what that means.”  
  
Napakurap nalang si Chanyeol. A second later, unti-unti siyang napangiti. Then he began chuckling. Staggered chuckles na parang di siya makapaniwala.  
  
“Is...this for real?”  
  
Di rin maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mangiti. Ramdam niyang namumula na siya from neck to cheeks pero wala na siyang pakialam. “Can I say something?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
And at that point, di na nakapagpigil si Chanyeol. Sumigaw siya sa tuwa at biglang hinila si Baekhyun para yakapin. Di na pumalag si Baekhyun at niyakap din si Chanyeol. Nagpa-ikot-ikot sila sa hallway, walang pakialam kahit napatingin na sa kanila ang kapitbahay.  
  
That was a total hundred-percent breather. Sa wakas. Nasabi na niya. Hindi niya in-expect na darating sila sa stage na 'to. As in never. He thought na, tulad ng inisip niya before,  _it’s all landi and all the good feelings that came with it_. Akala niya ay madadala siya ng pride niya. Pero masyadong malakas ang puso. At masyado siyang mahina para labanan 'to.  
  
Chanyeol’s hug was warm. And every emotion that bubbled in his heart was warm as well. Not that giving into his feelings—validated feelings—made him weak. In fact, it made him stronger. Dahil hindi na siya natakot harapin kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi na siya takot na aminin sa sarili niya na oo, di lang siya malandi na tatanga-tanga kaya di pa nagkaka-boyfriend. Kaya pala talaga niyang magmahal. At sa taong una niyang inakalang hindi para sa kaniya. Ten years in the making, bes. Wow.  
  
  
  
  
“Last night,” panimula ni Chanyeol. Nasa loob na sila ng unit, kinakain yung donuts na dala niya. Not the healthiest brunch but better than nothing. Nag-hum si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy si Chanyeol. “I...I wanted to kiss you.”  
  
Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagkagat ng ikalawang donut niya. “O...kay? Then why did you not kiss me?”  
  
“I was afraid. Baka ayaw mo,” Chanyeol shyly confessed. Tumawa pa siya pagkasabi nito. “And I promised na if I kissed somebody, it only means na I wanted to marry that person na.”  
  
Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. Binaba niya yung donut na hawak niya. “So if you kissed somebody, it’s basically a marriage proposal na?”  
  
“Sort of? I still want to do a proper proposal once we’re ready.”  
  
Napangiti ng onti si Baekhyun. “Sabi mo you wanted to kiss me last night. So that means you wanted to marry me. In the long run. So...if you kiss me today, wouldn’t it be pretty much the same as kissing me last night?”  
  
Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol. “Oh god, you’re too logical.” He stood up. “So, can I kiss you now?  
  
Baekhyun shrugged sabay ngisi. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind—”  
  
Lumapit si Chanyeol, hinawakan si Baekhyun sa pisngi at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga labi. Sparks. Every fucking where. Kung pwede lang na ganito sila buong magdamag, gagawin nila. Chaste. Soft. Di sila gumalaw, nakapikit lang ang mga mata habang magkadikit ang kanilang mga labi. It felt like minutes, or probably even hours. And good. Really, really good.  
  
“You taste like donuts,” comment ni Baekhyun nang maghiwalay sila na pinagtawanan ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Then it’s a sweet kiss, I guess.”  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
Pumunta sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol kina Jongdae upon invitation. Kelangan daw i-celebrate ang success ng “Oplan Diligan si Baekhyun.” Di naman na makatanggi si Baekhyun dahil kahit mag-asaran pa sila, wala na siyang dapat ika-asar pa. Sila na ni Chanyeol at oo nga naman, if it wasn’t for Jongdae and Minseok’s intervention, hindi nila mare-realize na para talaga sila sa isa’t isa.  
  
Naghanda ng kung anu-anong pagkain si Jongdae at tinulungan na siya ni Chanyeol dahil “I love cooking plus I want Baekhyun to eat something I made.” Halos walang mapaglagyan ng kilig si Jongdae, akala mo bulating binudburan ng asin.  
  
Habang nasa kusina silang lahat at hinihintay maluto ang pasta, biglang may naalala si Jongdae. Kinuha niya ang phone niya at nagsimulang mag-swipe here and there.  
  
“Ayun!” Sabi niya a few minutes later. “Alam mo ba Chanyeol, may promise kasi kami ni Baekhyun nung high school na—”  
  
“Oh my god! Wag mo ikwento!”  
  
Nag-belat lang si Jongdae. “—kapag nagka-jowa ang isa, dapat may jowa na rin yung isa.”  
  
Napa-facepalm si Baekhyun. “This is embarrassing.”  
  
Tumawa si Jongdae at Minseok habang curious na nakinig si Chanyeol. Tinuloy niya yung kwento tungkol sa paglalasing ni Baekhyun nung Christmas party, yung pagtawag niya kay Jongdae ng “traydor,” at kung paano ito naging dahilan para i-set up nila yung blind date nila ni Chanyeol. Then bumalik si Jongdae sa phone niya. “Pakinggan mo 'to.”  
  
Kinabahan si Baekhyun. “Tangina ano 'yan?”  
  
Tinapik ni Jongdae ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang pilitin niyang abutin yung phone. Biglang nag-play ang isang recording.  
  
“ _Tangina mo kasi e,_ ” boses ni Baekhyun, halatang lasing. “ _Pag ako nagka-boyfriend talaga, kung kayo three times a week nagse-sex, kami araw-araw._ ”  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang humalakhak si Jongdae at Minseok. Tumawa rin si Chanyeol.  
  
“What the fuck? When did I say that?” Natatawang naiiritang tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
“Sa kotse,” sagot ni Minseok. “Pauwi na tayo from the Christmas Party. Masyado kang lasing di mo na alam pinagsasabi mo.”  
  
Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. “Tangina mo bes. Bakit mo ni-record?”  
  
“Nothing,” sagot ni Jongdae. “I thought your future boyfriend would love to hear your...uhm, sex goals?”  
  
Natahimik si Baekhyun at namula bigla. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na halatang nagba-blush din. Not that they haven’t had sex yet since naging sila—they had, once—pero Baekhyun could swear na kahit gaano pa siya kalandi, hindi siya ganyan kalibog. Well, minsan may iba rin silang ginagawa pag nasa mood. Pero still!  
  
“So, ano Chanyeol, ready to take the challenge?” Pabirong tanong ni Minseok.  
  
Tumawa si Chanyeol bago sumagot. “Competitive ah. I can try my best. Ikaw ba, kaya mo ba?”  
  
Siniko niya si Baekhyun ng pabiro. Si Baekhyun naman, gusto nalang niya na lamunin siya ng lupa sa hiya. Pero he felt a strange, funny small pool of heat right below his belt. Tapos naalala niya yung abs ni Chanyeol at yung deep, sexy whispers niya. This gotta stop before things get  _hard_ —like difficult. “Shut up! Wag ako, Chanyeol. Don’t me.”  
  
“So china-challenge mo nga ako?” Pahamong tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Napuno nanaman ng tuksuan at tawanan ang kusina habang tintapik-tapik ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa balikat at naka-akbay naman si Minseok kay Chanyeol. “Magreregalo kami ng high quality condoms next time.”  
  
Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun at takip ng mukha. “Ugh! Stop this, magluto na nga lang kayo!”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Never thought it would be this long! Pasensiya na. Pero I hope you enjoyed!  
> 2\. Na-get niyo ba yung “Ang Nangyari sa Amin ni Ariel”?  
> 3\. Some of the dialogues here are inspired by real-life conversation.  
> 4\. If may typos, feel free to point it out!  
> 5\. Also posted [here](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/35103.html) and [here](http://jugjugan.livejournal.com/12307.html)


End file.
